1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present inventions are directed to systems, devices for use with systems, and method of mounting and retaining solar panels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Solar (photovoltaic) panels are often manufactured in the form of flat rigid structures. To facilitate the performance of the function of generating electricity, solar panels may be mounted in an area exposed to the sun or other source of light. Often, it is desirable to mount solar panels outdoors at an angle from the horizontal so that they will more directly face the sun during peak daylight hours as opposed to panels mounted flat on the ground. In some applications, it may be desirable to mount a number of solar panels together in an array in order to combine the power generation capabilities of the individual panels. In many instances, it may be desirable that mounting systems for solar panel arrays retain the solar panels in place. This may be accomplished by attaching the solar panels to one another in a mounting system and/or by mounting the panels to the mounting system.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0133474 to Mascolo et al. describes a supported solar panel assembly including a solar panel module comprising a solar panel and solar panel module supports including module supports having support surfaces supporting the module, a module registration member engaging the solar panel module to position the solar panel module on the module support, and a mounting element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,703 to Dinwoodie describes a solar panel assembly for use on a support surface comprising a base, a solar panel module, a multi-position module support assembly, and a deflector.